Sasuke Home
by shamenteen
Summary: Sasuke comes home and decideds to do something. Angst filled. Sasuke thoughts about Itachi. My first songflic fetureing the song 'Home' by Three Days Grace. oneshot


My first songflic. Sorry about not updating my other stories, I'll get to it soon, I'm writing them now. I'm such a lazy writer. -.-;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha. Nor do I own Three Day Grace and their song 'Home'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll be coming home,_

_Just to be alone,_

_Cause I know your not there,_

_And I know you don't care,_

_I can hardly wait to leave this place,_

Sasuke stood in the open doorway to his house. The warm sunlight on his back, casting his shadow on the floor in front of him, it being stretched across till it blended with the other shadows of the house. He could feel the cold seeping out of the house, seeping from the darkness inside. It was quiet, everything was still, not even the bugs dared to enter this house, it's ghost even scared them off. Sasuke walked inside and slid the door shut behind him, casting everything into an eerie darkness.

He moved through the house, moving through the shadows and numbing coldness that was his home. He slid open another door and stepped inside a room, shutting the door behind him. He was cast into pitch black and his body turned numb. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. This was his brother's old room.

_No matter how hard I try,_

_You're never satisfied,_

_This is not a home,_

_I think I'm better off alone,_

After all these years, he finally went in. Cold, dark, and unwelcome, those were what made up his brother's room. His brother never allowed people into his room, no one at all. But there was no one to stop him now, no one to keep him away from the darkness of this room that now filled the house around him. Empty, numb and dark emptiness that will always fill this place. He hated this house, he hated this room, and he hated his brother even more. His eyes glared into the darkness in front of him, eyes slightly tinting red with how much hatred he felt.

_You always disappear,_

_Even when you're here,_

_This in not a home,_

_I think I'm better off alone,_

His brother made this house even colder with what he did. When he was a kid, he always hated being alone in this house, there was always a dark coldness in the rooms when you were alone. As expected of an Uchiha home when ones father only cared about power and showing off his first born son. His mother tried making things brighter and warmer, but it never lasted very long. The sunlight from outside only made shadows even darker and beautiful flowers in the room always look stiff and died not to long after being put in the room.

When he was a child, before his brother mastered the Sharigon, before he graduated from the academy, before all of that and he smiled at him without anything to hide. Not a cold smirk, or a tiny smile that was nothing more then a curve of a lip, when he truly smiled and it would soften up his entire face, that was a long time ago, and Sasuke could barley remember it, but at those times he saw his brother smile like that, it made him feel happy, and the house didn't seem that cold. Now he hated that smile, everyone one of them, and he hated himself for ever liking that smile. Now, if given the choice, he would gladly take the coldness that surrounded him right now, at least that is what he told himself.

_By the time you come home,_

_I'm already stoned,_

Sasuke's eyes glared into the darkness with renewed hatred, the Sharigon activated, eyes glowing red. His fist clenched in the darkness next to him. How he hated his brother. How he hated himself even more for ever liking him. Hating himself for running around and following him everywhere. Hated how much he cared for him and called him brother. How he hated how he waited for him to just come home just to smile at him and hug him.

_You turn off the TV,_

_And you scream at me,_

His fist tightened when he thought how much he wanted to be like him. How much he still craved to be so strong as to be able to wipe out a entire clan in less then one night and still leave without a trace. How he wanted that power so much now. He always wanted that power, even more after what he did. His brother that he hated and loved for the same thing, only made him hate himself more. The darkness around him engulfed him and memories flashed before his vision. His body gone numb to everything from the dark coldness that surrounded him, only feeling that raw hatred that coursed through his veins.

_I can hardly wait,_

_Till you get off my case,_

He stepped forward into the darkness, lost to where he was going but didn't care. His foot stepped onto something soft and he took a step back. Leaning down he pressed his hand against the floor onto the sheet and bedding. It was his brother's bed. Even after all these years, it still lay on this floor. Sasuke fell forward onto his hands and knees over the bed. His figures curled into the blanket. Why the hell would his bed still be here? This isn't his bed anymore. This isn't his room. This isn't his home anymore!

He almost through the bedding aside but stop and fell onto the floor, onto the bed that was his brothers. It was cold, like ice. It hurt how cold it was, even colder then the numbing air around him, but he still lay there. He closed his eyes tightly and growled. He slammed his fist into the floor beside him. "I hate you!" His voice seemed to be swallowed by the darkness around him. There was nothing there to answer him. No mother to say that was rude. No father to give him a dark look. No brother to hold him and say it was alright. All there was is a empty house full of darkness and numbing cold.

_This house is not a home,_

_I'm better off alone._


End file.
